Therapeutic mucosal ablation, e.g., for tumor ablation or the destruction of cells of the stomach wall that affect eating behavior, advantageously for the reduction of weight, is typically performed by endoscopic intervention, wherein specific probes can be used for ablation.
For example, document WO 2011/022069 A discloses an endoscope with an end cap that is to be placed on the mucosa, and an argon plasma coagulation is performed in its inside space. The cap is to limit the effective region of the argon plasma coagulation and thus define the mucosal coagulation.
From document U.S. Pat. No. 8,641,711 B2 an instrument for the ablation of tissue layers of hollow organs is known, wherein the instrument comprises an electrically active head with electrodes, said head comprising an expandable element in order to position the head of the instrument relative to the opposing tissue wall. This instrument presupposes hollow organs with a limited diameter as is the case, for example, in the intestines.
The large-area mucosal ablation poses particular challenges for the user from the viewpoints of patience and dexterity. This is true, in particular, when flexible instruments intended for general applications such as polypectomy snares or the like are used. With the use of such snares only a resection of the mucosa of approximately 2 cm2 is performed in one operating step. In the fundus and cardia region of the stomach, a resection with the aid of a flexible endoscope is very difficult. In addition, there is the risk of perforation.
In mucosal ablation, an insufficient ablation must be rejected as much as an effect that is too deep because, as a result of this, underlying tissue layers could be damaged up to and including the perforation of the stomach.